Question: $ -0.55 - 132\% + 0.72 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -132\% = -\dfrac{132}{100} = -1.32 $ Now we have: $ -0.55 - 1.32 + 0.72 = {?} $ $ -0.55 - 1.32 + 0.72 = -1.15 $